RX-0 Unicorn Gundam
:This article is about the mobile suit. For the anime series this unit is named after, see 'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.'' The '''RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (or Unicorn Gundam, Unicorn, RX-0) is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, piloted by Banagher Links. When used for noble reasons by a pilot possessing the proper character, the RX-0 is the "key" to opening a mysterious object known only as "Laplace's Box". Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced as a part of the E.F.S.F's reorganization plan - the "UC Project " - the Unicorn Gundam is a revolutionary design and to be the main symbol of the "U.C. project's" main goal - to destroy any traces of Zeonism in the Earth Sphere - and thus not only does it features a Gundam design, but also incorporates an anti-Newtype system. However, when the Vist Foundation took control of the project, they turned the Gundam into a symbol of possibility by making it the key to finding Laplace's Box - the embodied hope of the Universal Century. Featuring the most advanced mobile suit technology of the time, the machine's performance is unmatched. Incorporating test data obtained from the experimental MSN-06S Sinanju Stein, the entire frame is lined with psyco-frame receptors, drastically increasing the responsiveness of the unit and allowing it to be piloted like an extension of the pilot's body. In some cases, this responsiveness is so high that it appears the suit acts on its own without any actions from the pilot. In addition, the Unicorn utilizes a special "La+ Program" OS and a system known as the "NT-D" (or Newtype Destroyer) which activates the suit's psyco-frame and dramatically increases the suit's performance. In its normal mode, the Unicorn's head is similar in appearance to those of Londo Bell's mass-produced mobile suits, with the addition of a single, horn-like antenna extending from the forehead (hence the name "Unicorn"). In terms of its armaments in normal mode, the Unicorn is very lightly armed, with half of its built-in weaponry only being available in Destroy Mode. Destroy Mode is the form the Unicorn Gundam takes when its NT-D System is activated. The transformation is marked by an expansion of the suit's frame. The armor seams separate and lock down into various hard-points, while the newly exposed psyco-frame emits a pinkish-red glow (attributed to a psyco-frame luminescence phenomenon). In this mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and face guard retracts into the head to reveal the mouth plate and the antenna splitting into a V-fin. In order to prevent its transformation being interrupted, its I-Field strength will be increased, at least temporary. Additionally a pair of beam Vulcan guns will be revealed on the shoulders, and two additional beam sabers will extend out of the backpack. In this form, the suit's psyco-frame scans the pilot's thoughts and directly transmits them to the suit's drive system; in other words, the Unicorn can ultimately be controlled by the pilot's thoughts alone. The machine's performance - its mobility in particular - is dramatically increased when the NT-D is active partially due to the exposure and activation of six additional thrusters. In addition to the performance boost, the NT-D also allows the Unicorn to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons. However, the stress placed on the mind by manipulating an object more than tenfold the size of an average human is extraordinary. Even with the aid of the psyco-frame the pilot's mind can only endure roughly five minutes of operation before a safeguard is believed to activate, deactivating the psyco-frame and returning the mobile suit to its normal form. Furthermore, the system activates not according to the pilot's discretion, but automatically upon the detection of another Newtype. The system also directs the movement of the suit when active, and does not completely depend on the pilot for commands. By default, the system will automatically attempt to destroy any Newtype enemies it detects, but requires the pilot to give it a conscience so it does not merely become a killing machine. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with a total of four beam sabers. Each forearm stores a beam saber and can also be used while attached externally to the arms, a mechanism inherited from the Sinanju. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. Even though it seems to be a reminiscence of the original Gundam, the beam sabers are actually the upgraded versions of MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's large output beam saber where it can be take off the I-Field and expand the size of the beam. ;*Beam Vulcan Gun :The beam vulcan gun is only usable when the Unicorn is in its Destroy Mode. The weapon functions much like the Unicorn's normal 60mm vulcan gun; the main difference is that the beam vulcan gun fires beam shots instead of solid rounds, thus its shots can penetrate through most armor that have not been properly coated with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :A manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of a high-rate of fire. This weapon was originally made for and used by the Sleeves, as a supporting weapon for the Kshatriya to maintain constant firing. However, Banagher Links managed to "steal" one as he escaped from Palau. Since almost all the weapons were made by AE during that time, Neo Zeon and Federation weapons were highly interchangable, (which made Banagher question in the novel that if they both can share weapons then why can't they co-exist.)as seen in episode one of the OVA that Kshatriya was able to use ReZEL's beam saber. While the weapon is capable of unleashing a torrent of beam fire, individual shots are relatively weak as they are seen to only chip away at the armor of an AMX-009 Dreissen mobile suit. The beam Gatling gun was destroyed during a battle with the NZ-666 Kshatriya, but two new gatling guns are mounted to the Unicorn when the mobile suit is taken on by the Sleeve ship Garancieres. A total of six gatling guns were mounted on the FA version of Unicorn. When out of ammunition, it is disposable to prevent it from being dead weight. This weapon became one of the main weapons mounted on Unicorn and was used the most often after being equipped, as the Beam Magnum was very limited on ammo and Banagher himself considers it too powerful. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yields at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. Each magazine is loaded with five batteries stacked one after another, allowing a total of five shots before a new high-end software engineering work-magazine is needed. The Unicorn can be outfitted with two spare magazines on the back of its skirt. Each magazine contains 5 shots in the novel, and although never specified in the OVA. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Standard-issue equipment to Earth Federation mobile suits. However, its length varies between the Unicorn's two modes. Fed with 6-round magazines, the rounds operate differently than a normal bazooka as they explode before making contact and releasing on par with vulcans. ;*Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-Field Generator; the feature is operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy Mode. The max duration of the I-Field is unknown, but it is long enough to deflect one beam cannon shot. System Features ;*'La+ Program' :A unique Operating System that slowly reveals the path to open Laplace's Box once certain requirements are met. The program appears to be closely tied to both the NT-D and the Unicorn's pilot. Upon reaching Laplace at midnight Greenwich Mean Time, the program will broadcast the Universal Century inauguration speech and Federation Universal Century Charter made at Laplace in UC 0001. Following that, the next checkpoint given by the La+ Program is Torrington Base in Australia(in the novel version of Unicorn, the checkpoint on the Earth was actually Dakar, the capital of Earth Federation). Ultimately, according to Daguza Mackle, the true purpose of the program might actually be to serve as a guidepost to test the pilot's heart as the program itself leads the pilot to the Box. Ironically(as agreed by both Banagher and Full Frontal)in the novel, the destination, where the Laplace Box is located, of the La+ program was Industrial 7, where everything started. *Newtype Destroyer System (NT-D) History In the manga, the Unicorn Gundam debuted with a unknown pilot at the controls, doing a test run for the Vist Foundation. The Unicorn was up against a group of ARX-014 Silver Bullets. Three of the Silver Bullets grabbed the Unicorn Gundam with their incoms and started electrocuting the pilot. Suddenly, the NT-D activated and took out three of the Silver Bullets. The Unicorn charged towards the fourth when the NT-D shut off. The test ended with the pilot being killed due to the G-forces exerted on his body. Note: Much of the Unicorn Gundam's history can be found on Banagher Links' page Variants ;*RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" ;*RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Picture Gallery Rx-0-ver-ka.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Fix Figuration version) Rx-0.jpg|Unicorn Mode (Fix Figuration version) Rx-0-destroy.jpg|Destroy Mode (Fix Figuration version) Rx0uc-ova.jpg|Unicorn Mode - OVA Rx0uc-ova-rear.jpg Rxuc-ova-ntd.jpg|Destroy Mode - OVA Rx0uc-ova-ntd-rear.jpg Deactivated Gundam Unicorn.png|Destroy Mode (Psychoframe deactivated) - OVA Rx-0-ms1.jpg|Unicorn Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 Rx-0-ntd-ms2.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) in Gundam Musou 3 Rx-uc-verka-458266.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) art by Hajime Katoki Rx-0poster.jpg|Unicorn Gundam promo poster Unicorn-greatmechanics.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam featured in Great Mechanics magazine Unicorn.png Rx-0-mgboxart.jpg|1/100 MG Unicorn Gundam - Box art Unicorn-mscage-boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Unicorn Gundam HD Color Ver. + MS Cage - Box art 100.jpg|HGUC RX-0 Gundam Unicorn Mode RX-0 Unicorn Gundam HG.jpg|HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode with Beam Saber.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam w/ forearm Beam Saber Unicorn-gundam.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) Unicorn-destroymode-front.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Front) Unicorn-destroymode-back.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Back) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - GFF Metal Composite.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - GFF Metal Composite Gundam-unicorn-ova-ost.jpg|RX-0 (Unicorn Mode) on Gundam Unicorn OST cover Unicorn-novel4.jpg|Unicorn Gundam novel artwork 71cd7637a0bf4777b85d2f3853b7f85b.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Unicorn_cockpit_view.png|The Unicorn's panoramic monitor. NTD.png|NT-D being activated on the Unicorn Gundam Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 49.jpg|A monitor displaying proximity to the La+ coordinates Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 13.jpg|Weapon Device Driver converts the Beam Gatling Gun NT-D Act.jpg|The Unicorn before the psychoframe is activated. unicornpsychoframe.jpg|The Unicorn's psychofield deflects beams as it communicates with the Shamblo. NTD vs Funnels.png|The Unicorn deflects beams as it transforms. Unicorn_NTD.png|Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 42.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) about to fire its Beam Magnum Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 52.jpg|Unicorn (Destroy Mode) about to fire its Beam Magnum Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 38.jpg|Beam Magnum fired Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 18.jpg|Unicorn Gundam fires its beam gatling Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 48.jpg|The cockpit while the NT-D is activated Gundam Unicorn - MS Face.JPG|Gundam Unicorn - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Mode Face Gundam Unicorn Destroyer Mode Screenshot.jpg|RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Destroy Mode Face Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 45.jpg|Unicorn Gundam activates its I-Field RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Beam Gatling Gun.jpg|Beam Gatling Gun - Lineart Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 23.jpg|The NT-D turns the Kshatriya's Funnels against it Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 50.jpg|The NT-D starting to engage RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Mode - MS Girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Unicorn-girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam w/ armaments MS Girl Unicorn Gundam Girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) MS girl !BjBn+Q!!2k~$(KGrHqEOKiUEslw(-G3oBLR05SOTQQ~~_12.JPG 163605.jpg|Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode Gundam War Card Unicorn shooting main gun.png RX-0 Green Psycoframe.png|Unicorn Gundam Psycoframe glowing green 1313468277889.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook rx-0-beamgatling.jpg|Beam Gatling gun rx-0-beammagnum.jpg|Beam magnum rx-0-hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper bazooka Unicorn Gundam Destroy 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Destroy 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Destroy Hobby 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Destroy Hobby 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Destroy Hobby 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Destroy Hobby 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Fan Art File:CG Unicorn.jpg File:CG Unicorn Rear.jpg File:CG Unicorn NDS.jpg File:CG Unicorn NDS Rear.jpg 1337982710873.jpg tumblr_m78m7yIt8F1r4lln9o1_1280.jpg|Unicorn Mecha Musume Fanart Notes & Trivia *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam is one of the playable secret mobile suits in the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next, coming along with a new Route H. For the PlayStation Portable port Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus, the Unicorn is joined by NZ-666 Kshatriya. Gundam Unicorn is also included as a Playable MS in Gundam Musou 3, alonside the Sinanju. *In Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Unicorn Gundam is categorized as a "long" unit in Unicorn Mode, while it is classified as a "short" unit whenever it turns into Destroy Mode. The Unicorn Gundam is the only unit that switches between two different types in the game. *The OVA version of the Master Grade Unicorn Gundam includes blue beam saber effect parts, as opposed to pink from the Version Katoki. Articles & References 3555964875_eb08295db1_o.jpg|Unicorn Gundam system features Unicorn-ani2.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Gundam Fix Figuration) on Gundam Ace Unicorn-denuni2uw7.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (GFF) features Rx-0-frame.jpg|Unicorn Gundam internal frame on Gundam Ultimax Srwhotnews_ace7_fahq.jpg|FA Unicorn Gundam & Banshee featured on Gundam Ace RX-0 Unicorn Psychoframe Off.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Magazine Article RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Destroy Mode.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Optional Weapons.jpg|Beam Gatling Gun - Technical Detail/Design RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Beam Gatling Gun - INFO.jpg Gundam Unicorn - Vulcans.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - Vulcans Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-U - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-U - TechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-U - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Armaments/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-D SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 Unicorn Gundam-D - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Mode - Technical Detail/Design 1102141956070.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) (ANA colors) 6239c8722ea10e75fccfdb67f1a8a6561303752870_full.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Full Armor version novel External Links *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (OVA ver.) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム Category:Featured Article